1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand operable juicers and in particular hand operable juicers having a drive handle.
2. Background
Hand operated devices for extracting juice most often require the user to place the fruit over a fluted extractor and twist the fruit manually. Manually twisting the fruit is cumbersome and has limited effectiveness for removing juice. Juice extractors having a handle attached to the extractor are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,426, to Davis et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,609 to Beardsley et al. The handles shown and described are attached directly to the extractor and provide no rotational advantage, whereby turning the handle a given rotational degree results in the same amount of rotation of the extractor. Furthermore, these handles extend out over the juice collector and pressing down on the handle creates a tipping force, thereby making the juicer unstable and difficult to use.